writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
Sammy Davis (City Girls)
Sammy Davis was a fictional character from London based drama series City Girls created by Hannah. Sammy was represented by actress Molly Burnett . In two special flashback episodes, a young Sammy was portrayed by Bailee Madison and a teenage Sammy was portrayed by Ashley Rickards . ''Molly Burnett ''is well known for her role as Melanie Jonas in Days of our Lives and she has had guest roles in primetime shows such as Grey's Anatomy, True Blood and CSI NY. She was nominated as Outstanding Younger Actress in 2010 and 2012 as her role as Melanie. Characterisation and Back Story Sammy Davis was designed to be a bitch with a capital T and she didn't fail. Sammy had a troubled childhood after she lost her mother to cancer and her abuse from her father Henry. This lead Sammy to become distrustful and often her mental stability was called into question. Season One During the early season of City Girls, Jack Foster played a low key role until he met unpredictable Sammy Davis, Sammy lit a spark in Jack and completely changed his life, not quite for the better. Sammy had a real jealous streak which seemed to unleash around Ashley Woods, in the season one finale Sammy broke up with Jack after accusing him of cheating on her with Ashley. Season Two Sammy and Jack quickly reunited, however, he kept his one night stand with Holly Newman a secret. It was soon revealed that Drew not only had a past with Sean, but he also had a connection to Sammy, which soon became obvious when Sammy attempted to seduce him, leading to a battle between Ashley and Sammy. In spite, Ashley ended revealing all about Jack and Holly's one night stand leading Sammy to take revenge. Holly's relationship with her university lecturer Tom Holden was exposed thanks to Sammy. Sammy's own past was revealed in two special episodes which revealed how she was sexually abused by her own father after her mother's death. This led to a very unwanted pregnancy and an abortion. A twisted Sammy attempted to kill her father by drugging him and then stabbing him, but when it came down to it, she couldn't go through with it. When Sammy slept with Drew, this gave Jack the push he needed to break up with Sammy and finally be with Nicole, but Sammy dropped a bombshell in the season finale- she was pregnant. A Step Back in Time A three-episode special which went back in time to explore the past connection of Drew Tyler, Sean Carver and Sammy Davis. The mysterious Jen connected the three. Jen was revealed to be Jennifer Tyler, Drew's younger sister. The best friend of Sammy and the ex girlfriend of Sean. Sean and Drew were running a prostitution racket from their strip club, then called 'Red Lights'. What Drew didn't realise was that Jen was one of their prostitutes and that Sean had got her addicted to heroin. Drew and Sammy's no strings attached relationship got complicated when Sammy caught Drew with another girl. Sean showed how evil he was when he raped Jen, who was passed out from the amount of heroin she had injected. An upset Sammy fell into bed with Sean, but was caught out by Jen. This led to the destruction of Jen and Sammy's friendship. In a shocking twist, Jen died from a heroin overdose leading to Drew discovering the truth about her life with Sean. Drew and Sean came to blows at Jen's funeral where Sean revealed all to Drew's mother Tracey. Tracey disowned her son and Drew was left alone. Season Three In one of City Girls' most twisted storylines, it was revealed that Sammy was faking her pregnancy. But in a cruel twist of fate, a flashback revealed that Sammy's pregnancy test gave her a false positive result and at the hospital she was told that because of complications with her abortion, she is unable to have children. Desperate to get Jack back, Sammy faked a pregnancy and arranged to adopt the baby of a young girl called Mia. Sean was the one manipulating the whole situation as a way of controlling Sammy. Drew soon found out when Jack accused him of being the father of Sammy's baby. A 'Who Killed Drew' Storyline dominated the third season. DS Nathan Phillips investigated. Everyone bar Jake, Holly and Tom were suspects. Ashley was a favourite suspect as Nathan really believed she was the guilty party. Izzie and Holly took matters into their own hands and ended up finding a letter from Drew's dead sister Jen. Jen revealed how she wanted to change her life, thus making it seem unlikely that she would commit suicide. They ended up finding a witness, who revealed that it was Sean who killed Jen and later Drew. Realising that Sean had killed Drew as well, Holly, Izzie and Jack confronted Sean and the whole truth about Sammy's fake pregnancy was revealed. Sammy saved Izzie from being attacked by Sean. Sean was finally arrested for murder and Mia gave birth, deciding to keep her baby after all. Sammy left London to start a new life, she and Jack said goodbye on good terms.